Cinnamon Buns and Silence
by IJustDuckyI
Summary: Carmilla AU. deaf!Carmilla. Laura makes a fool out of herself, but it works out in her favor. Hollstein fluff.
1. Rude People

"Hey, LaF," Laura greets as she walks through the door of the bakery. A little bell dings when she opens the door.

"Hey, Laura. The usual?" LaFontaine asks.

"Yeah and do you have any of those cinnamon buns? I've had a long day,"

"I don't know. I'll ask Perry," they say before disappearing into the back.

Perry owns the bakery and LaFontaine works there. Perry bakes and handles the behind the scenes work. While LaFontaine manages the customers and handles the front of the bakery. The bakery has a small front room with a counter sitting across from the front door. The counter is a glass case filled with all sorts of goodies that goes from wall to wall. Behind the counter is a door that leads to the back where everything is made. On either side of the door there is shelves full of breads and other baked things. In the corner there is a coffee machine. Small bistro tables fill the rest of the room and against one wall there is booth seating. There are a few tables in front of the store for when it's warm.

Laura puts her money on the counter and slumps down into her usual seat at the table by the counter. She drops her bag next to her and rubs her eyes. She sighs, today was a long day.

"Perry's just about to take a fresh batch out of the oven," Laura jumps a little at Lafontaines voice.

"Great. Today sucked, but at least I have Perry's cinnamon buns,"

"What happened? You're missing your usual chipperness. Did Danny make fun of your pescaterianism again?" LaF asks as they puts the money into the register.

"No, Danny wasn't on my shift today. I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night,"

"Oh, up all night for any fun reasons?" LaF asks with a wiggle of their eyebrows.

"No, shut up," Laura blushes. "I was up with Netflix if you must know."

"Buffy again?" LaF asks as they makes Laura's hot chocolate.

"Yeah," Laura responds. "I'm just tired and this lady at work was being a raging b- bad person."

"What did she do?" LaF asks and sets the cup of cocoa on the table. They lean against the counter.

After taking a sip of her drink Laura says "This lady came in with her 3 kids. The kids weren't really the problem, I mean they were loud and annoying and made a huge mess, but they're kids so whatever. It was the mom that was the worst. She made all these special requests on her meal and I wrote them all down."

Laura takes a sip of her cocoa, "So I brought out the food and when I tried to leave she did that thing where she snaps and says miss, miss. Apparently I forgot the pickles. I hate it when people snap at me, but I kept my smile on and took it back. Luckily she didn't bother me for the rest of her meal, but then she leaves and I go to clear her table and guess what."

"What?"

"She left me a dollar and 37 cent tip. In change," Laura scowls, "It wasn't even big change like quarters. It was nickles and pennies. I mean come on! I put up with her special requests and her finger snapping and her kids, with a smile on my face, and she leaves me a dollar and 37 cents on a 65 dollar check. I mean come on!"

"That sucks," LaF says with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Laura sighs, "I'm fine though. The day is over and now I get to drink my cocoa and eat a cinnamon bun and relax. Speaking of which where is the cinnamon bun?"

"I'll go check," LaF says before they disappear into the back again.

Laura holds her cocoa with both her hands and looks around the bakery. She loves coming in after work because her shift usually lets off between busy times. Usually when she comes in its just her and LaFontaine and Perry. Today though there's another person in the bakery.

A girl is sitting in the corner drinking coffee and reading a book. Laura can't see what book it is and it's obstructing the girls face.

Laura moves a little to get a good look. She leans over so far she falls out of her chair. She lets out a small oomph as she hits the ground. Smooth Hollis. The girl doesn't seem to notice and just keeps reading. Laura gets up and sits back in her seat. Just then LaF comes out of the back.

"One delicious cinnamon bun," LaF says as they sets it down in front of Laura with a flourish and a bow.

"Thanks, LaF," Laura says with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go help Perry in the back for a bit. You going to be okay or do you want to keep venting about the bad person?"

"No, I'm fine, I have my cocoa and sugar. Go help Perry,"

"Okay," LaF says before disappearing into the back.

Laura keeps staring at the girl as she ingests her sugar. She can only see her eyes and the top of her head, but from what she can see the girl is pretty.

She has long curled dark hair. Black eyeliner drawn across her eyelid. Laura wishes she could see her eyes, but they are pointed down at the book. Laura is plotting ways of getting the girls attention, maybe she could fall out of her chair again, when the girls phone vibrates of the table. She sets down the book and picks up the phone. Laura finally sees her face and wow. This girl is beautiful. She has high cheekbones and this insanely perfect jawline. Her eyes are dark brown and the expertly drawn eyeliner accentuates them perfectly. Her red lipstick is the perfect contrast to her flawless fair skin.

Laura just sits there gaping at this girl. She has to find out who she this magnificent creature is. She says creature because beauty like this can't be human.

The girl smiles down at her phone and Laura thinks she going to die. She didn't think the girl could get more beautiful, but that smile.

Laura shakes her head to bring herself out of the daze this girl put her into. She has to talk to this girl, now before she leaves. Ignoring her nerves Laura takes a deep breath and walks over to the girl.

"Hi, my names Laura. Whats yours if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl doesn't respond. She just keeps typing on her phone.

Laura tries again, "What are you reading?"

Still no response. The girl either doesn't know Laura's there or is purposefully ignoring her.

"Um, excuse me," Laura continues.

The girl doesn't react.

"Could you at least acknowledge you heard me?"

The girl doesn't.

"Well fine then. Have a nice day," Laura huffs and goes back to her seat.

That girl is so rude. She didn't have to talk to Laura, but she could have at least looked at her. Laura scowls at the girl. Maybe it's better she didn't respond. Who wants to be friends with someone so rude anyway. Laura keeps scowling at the girl. She's never going to talk to her again. The girl smiles again. Okay maybe she's not so bad Laura thinks. No, no, keep it together Hollis. A nice, okay amazing, smile doesn't make a nice person.

The girl puts her phone down. She grabs her book and gets up. She sips what's left of her drink and licks her lips. Laura's staring now instead of scowling. Laura shakes her head. Damn it Hollis get it together. Yes she's hot, but you are not going there. Just let it go.

The girl is walking out of the bakery when she looks over at Laura. Laura freezes and looks back. Oh no. The girl looks her over and smirks before walking out of the door. Laura sits there for a moment trying to remember how to breathe and willing her heart to stop pounding. She looked at her, she smiled at her. Stop it Hollis. You can't go there. It's not happening.

Laura groans and puts her head into her hands, "Worst crush ever."

"Who do you have a crush on now?" LaF laughs as they enter the room.

"No one," Laura grumbles as she glares up at them.

"Come on. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Fine don't tell me. I'll guess," LaF says and rubs their imaginary beard, "Who would Laura have a crush on?"

"LaF stop it,"

"Then tell me,"

"No,"

"Well then I'm going to have to guess. Is it the girl you met at the bookstore? What's her name, the chick who's way into Harry Potter?"

"Elsie? No it's not Elsie,"

"Oh, I know. It's that obnoxious girl from your lit class. Um, Betty!"

"No,"

"Do you want me to keep guessing or will you just tell me. This can go on all night,"

"Fine," Laura grumbles "I don't know her name."

"Ooh, mystery girl," LaF grins.

"I just saw her, but when I tried to talk to her she didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I don't care how incredibly attractive she is there is no excuse for being rude," Laura says, her face bunching up the way it does when she's annoyed.

A grin spreads across LaF's face and they snickers a little shaking their head.

"What?" Laura asks.

"Nothing," they say, still laughing.

"What?" Laura repeats, getting more annoyed.

"Was she sitting over in that corner?" LaF points to where the girl was sitting.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"That's Carmilla,"

"I don't care what her name is. It doesn't change the fact that she was rude,"

LaF laughs again.

"What's so fricking funny?" Laura asks.

"Nothing. It's just she wasn't being rude,"

"Well I think ignoring people is pretty rude."

"No, no. She wasn't being rude she's…" LaF stops mid sentence and considers their next words.

"What? She's what?"

"Talk to her again,"

"But," Laura starts, but is cut off by LaFontaine.

"Just do it. She's pretty nice. Just make sure you get her attention. Tap her on the shoulder or something," LaF says and tries to contain their smile.

"There's something you're not telling me," Laura narrows her eyes at them.

"Just talk to her. I'll text you the next time I see her in here,"

"Fine I'll talk to her, but I can't promise I'll be nice,"

"Laura Hollis not being nice. I'd pay to see that,"

"Well if she's rude again you wont have to," Laura says. Laura looks at her phone. "I have to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow,"

"See ya," Laura says as she's leaving.

LaF is back behind the counter.

"Oh, hey LaF," Laura says from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You have a little something right here," Laura says and gestures to her mouth.

LaFontaine reaches up and wipes Perry's lipstick off with the back of their hand.

"Bye," Laura says with a smile and exits the bakery.

* * *

This is my first fic. What do you think? Should I continue it?


	2. Hell or Hogwarts

_Note: All the signing is written in English for readability. ASL is different._

**LaFontaine:** She's here.

**Laura:** Great, can't wait. I'll be there in 10.

**LaFontaine:** Okay.

* * *

By the time Laura reaches the bakery she's pumped up for the confrontation. She spent the whole walk mentally preparing. She will be polite and try to give Carmilla a chance since LaFontaine asked her to. But she's also going to let Carmilla know she's not going to put up with rude people no matter how hot they are. Maybe she should leave that last part out.

Laura takes a deep breathe and opens the door to the mostly empty bakery. LaF is behind the counter and Carmilla is sitting in the same seat in the corner as before. Laura walks up to the counter and stands across from LaFontaine.

"Hey, Laura," LaF greets.

"Hey, LaF," Laura says without looking at them. Laura's too busy psyching herself up and glaring at Carmilla who is ignoring her.

"Whoa, someone's looking a bit… intense,"

"I'm not intense, just focused,"

"Okay tiger. Take it down a notch. Don't want to scare Carmilla too much,"

"I'm not planning on scaring her. I'm just going to tell her she can't be rude just because she's..." Laura catches herself.

"Because she's what?" LaF asks.

Gorgeous, beautiful... No, stop, focus.

"Never mind," Laura says.

"Okay. Well she's right over there. Go ahead, talk to her," LaF says with a knowing grin.

Laura looks over at LaF and narrows her eyes. "I still feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Don't worry about it. Now get over there. I've been looking forward to this all day," they say and transition into an announcer voice. "Tiny Angry Laura vs The Rude Beauty Carmilla."

Laura scowls at them and turns to walk over to Carmilla. LaFontaine snickers and leans on the counter to watch the encounter.

Laura walks right up to Carmilla and takes a deep breath. Once again Carmilla is ignoring Laura. She just keeps reading her book like Laura doesn't exist.

"Hey," Laura barks. She tries to stand as tough as she can, like one of the greasers from The Outsiders.

Carmilla doesn't seem to hear her and just keeps reading.

"Hey!" Laura tries again.

Carmilla doesn't react.

"Excuse me," Laura growls and taps Carmilla on the shoulder.

Carmilla jumps and looks up at Laura. At first she seems startled, like she didn't know Laura was there, but when she sees who it is she smirks. Carmilla puts down her book and leans back in her booth seat. Laura glares down at her and her stupid smug face. Her stupid, beautiful, perfect…. No. Stop it Hollis.

"I just wanted to say you were very rude yesterday. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but don't pretend like I don't exist. Don't you have any manners? I mean were you raised in a barn? It's basic etiquette to acknowledge other peoples existence. It's your right to act like a rude snobby jerk, but there's no way in hell or Hogwarts I'm not going to try and teach you some manners. I don't care how great your jawline is!" Laura says in 5 seconds flat.

Carmilla doesn't respond. She just looks up at Laura with an amused grin. Laura's face bunches up in annoyance.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Laura continues.

Carmilla just smirks.

"Well?" Laura barks in frustration.

Carmilla shakes her head and chuckles before reaching for her phone.

Oh you have got to be kidding me Laura thinks.

Laura is about to launch into another speech when Carmilla holds up her phone. Laura frowns and looks at the phone. It says, "could you slow down?" on the screen.

"Why should I? Maybe you should speed up," Laura responds.

Carmilla grins and types something on her phone.

"I would if I could, but I can't,"

"And why not?" Laura asks crossing her arms. This girl's is not only rude, but annoying too.

Carmilla types again.

"Because I'm Deaf,"

Laura reads this and suddenly all her anger is gone. It's now replaced with embarrassment. Laura's face turns red and her eyes go wide. She just yelled at a Deaf girl for being rude because she couldn't hear her.

"Oh, um, uh," Laura stutters, unsure of what to say.

Laura just yelled at this girl the first time they ever talked. Laura hopes she didn't understand everything. She doesn't need to know how much of an idiot Laura is before she even knows her name.

Carmilla smirks at Laura as she tries to form a sentence.

Laura gets shocked back into verbal ability when she hears LaFontaine laughing behind her. Laura looks over and glares at LaF who just laughs harder. Laura turns back to see Carmilla chuckling.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Uh, I'm going to go. Bye," Laura stutters before bolting out the door so fast she leaves a smoke outline of her body in the air like Roadrunner.

LaF is still cackling at the counter when Laura runs out of the door. Laura's ears burn as she speed walks down the block. Gosh darnit LaFontaine you set me up Laura thinks to herself. She has to plot revenge on LaF. Maybe something involving fake blood.

* * *

Carmilla sits there chuckling to herself watching the girl run out the door. She's so adorable when she's angry, like an indignant hamster. Carmilla can't get over the look on her face when she read the last text. She went from a little ball of anger to completely mortified in 2 seconds. Carmilla didn't know someone's face could go that red that fast.

Carmilla is still grinning when LaFontaine sits across from her and gets her attention. LaF has a mischievous grin on her face like a cartoon villain.

"You didn't tell her I'm deaf, did you?" Carmilla signs to LaF.

"No," LaF signs back with a grin.

"What was she babbling about anyway? I only got was barn, hell or Hogwarts and jawline,"

"She was mad because she thought you were ignoring her yesterday,"

"When did I ignore her?"

"She tried talking to you, but she didn't realize you couldn't hear her. She thought you were just being a jerk,"

Carmilla laughs and LaF grins back like a Cheshire cat.

"So you set her up. Couldn't resist could you?"

"I saw a chance and I took it,"

Carmilla shakes her head in amusement. "Is this why you asked me to drop by?"

"Maybe," LaF respond innocently.

"So what's her name?" Carmilla asks.

"Laura," LaF spells out.

"Okay," Carmilla signs. Laura, that's a nice name Carmilla thinks. She is kind of cute in an adorkable sort of way.

Carmilla is staring off in the direction of the door when LaF draws her attention back.

"What?" Carmilla asks.

"You kind of zoned out there," LaF responds. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Carmilla shrugs her off.

LaF eye's her suspiciously. "Really, nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing,"

"So you weren't by chance thinking about the tiny ball of anger who's name I just told you?"

"No," Carmilla shakes her head.

"Okay, I guess I wont give you her number then,"

"What do I care," Carmilla feigns indifference.

"Yeah, it's not like you want to talk to her again. What does it matter that she thinks you're hot," LaF shrugs.

"Wait, what?" Carmilla asks suddenly interested.

"I knew it," LaF gloats.

"Fine. She's kind of cute in an annoying sort of way," Carmilla shrugs.

"Whatever you say," LaF chuckles. "Here's her number."

LaF passes a piece of paper with Laura's number on it to Carmilla who types it into her phone.

"If I was you I would drop by the diner around the corner around 6 tomorrow," LaF says.

"Why?" Carmilla asks clearly confused.

"Just trust me," LaF says knowingly.

"I bet that's what you said to Laura," Carmilla signs back enjoying the way Laura's name flows when she spells it out.

LaF laughs, "Just go,"

"Fine," Carmilla relents "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye,"

Carmilla grabs her things and with one last wave over her shoulder to LaF leaves. LaF waves after her. They chuckle to themselves and shake their head before going back to work.

* * *

**Laura:** Why didn't you warn me?!

**LaF:** Because this was funnier.

**Laura:** I hate you.

**LaF:** You love me.


	3. The Diner

Laura's POV

Laura walks into the kitchen and sits down with a huff. Double shifts will be the death of her.

"Hey little nerd," Kirsch says from the grill.

"Kirsch, I've told you not to call me that," she says and rubs her eyes.

"Sorry little n- Laura," he recovers.

"Better,"

Danny walks in through the swinging kitchen doors.

"Hey, Laura," Danny says.

"Yeah,"

"There's some girl looking for you," Danny says and throws her thumb over her shoulder.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Your newest gal pal?"

"I'm not seeing anyone,"

"Whatever," Danny says with a hint of bitterness in her voice. They used to date. It didn't end well.

Laura sighs and gets up. She pushes through the kitchen door and looks for the awaiting girl. It's Carmilla. She's leaning on the counter looking at her phone and looking beautiful as ever. Laura's awake now.

She tries to turn tail and run back into the kitchen but the door swings out and hits her in the face, ow. She turns back around. Carmilla is looking around, but hasn't seen Laura yet. As Carmilla turns towards her Laura does the only logical thing.

She ducks.

* * *

Carmilla's POV

Carmilla glances around the diner looking for Laura. Where is she anyway? The ginger giant went to get her a while ago. A flash of movement in the corner of her eye makes her turn towards the kitchen. There's nothing there. She probably just imagined it. Carmilla checks her phone again, 21:58, Laura should be here. LaFontaine told her 22:00. LaF better not be screwing with her.

Carmilla sighs and looks around the diner. Red booths line the walls and smaller tables take up the open floor space. Carmilla is leaning on the white top vinyl counter opting not to sit on the black stools. Waitresses rush past grabbing things from the kitchen window taking them to various patrons.

A raucous group of 20 something's are in a corner booth goofing off. Carmilla doesn't have to hear to know they're loud and annoying. The way the waitress' smile turns into an eye-rolling scowl when she turns away says it all.

A lone diner sits a few seats down from Carmilla at the counter practically falling asleep in his chicken club. The coffee he's been knocking back doesn't seem to have much affect.

An old couple sits in booth near to Carmilla. Despite looking closer to the crypt than the cradle their eyes look as alive as ever when they look at each other. Carmilla hopes to have that again someday, but doubts it. Not after her.

The ginger giant walks past her and back into the kitchen before Carmilla can get her attention.

Carmilla sighs.

Where is Laura? Is she avoiding her? Maybe. Does Laura even want to see her? Maybe she's being annoying. Why is she even here? She doesn't even know Laura. What is she doing?

Doubt is creeping in as the giant comes back out with a tray of food.

* * *

Laura's POV

Laura is crouching on the ground hiding behind the counter. Danny comes back out of the kitchen with a tray full of food.

"Laura? What are you doing down there?" Danny laughs.

"Shh!" Laura hurriedly shushes Danny.

"What's the matter, don't want to see your friend?"

There's a knock on the counter. Danny looks up and her grin spreads wider.

"Hi," Danny says.

There's a pause.

"I don't know where she's gone to," Danny says feigning ignorance.

Danny looks down at Laura "Hey Laura. Do you know where Laura is?"

Laura glares at Danny who just smirks in return. Laura looks up to see a very amused Carmilla hanging over the counter. Laura jumps up from where she was hidden nearly slamming face first into Carmilla. That wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Oh hi Carmilla. What are you doing here?" Laura says casually like she wasn't just hiding under a counter.

Carmilla slides back off the counter and grins at her.

Laura turns to Danny, "Thanks. You can go,"

Danny chuckles and walks off.

Laura turns back to Carmilla "So what brings you to the diner?"

Carmilla types of her phone "LaF sent me."

"Oh did they?"

"Yeah. They told me to get here around 22:00."

Coincidentally fifteen minutes before Laura gets off from work.

"Did they say anything else?" Laura asks.

"Just that you find me irresistible," Carmilla types.

Laura reads it and her face goes red. Darn it LaFontaine. Laura incoherently babbles for a few moments before Carmilla stops her by putting a hand up.

"Relax cupcake. I'm kidding,"

"Oh, okay," Laura lets out a breath.

There's a flash of disappointment across Carmilla's face, but Laura is too distracted by the burning in her cheeks to notice.

Laura smiles weakly at Carmilla unsure of how to continue the conversation. Carmilla looks back at Laura with half curious, half predatory eyes. Laura can't tell if Carmilla is looking at her like she's a puzzle or a meal. Maybe both.

"Hey, Laura are you going to stand there talking to your girlfriend or are you going to help me? You still have fifteen minutes on your shift," Danny calls as she walks past.

"Oh, she's not… Yeah I'll be there in a second," Laura responds, the tops of her ears still burning.

"Get table 12," Danny says through the window.

"Okay," Laura says and turns back to Carmilla who raises a questioning eyebrow. "I have to get back to work."

Carmilla nods. Laura turns to walk away, but Carmilla taps her shoulder. Laura turns back. Carmilla raises a finger to signal she needs a minute before typing something out on her phone.

"What time do you get off?"

"In about fifteen minutes," Laura says.

"Mind if I wait?"

"Sure," Laura smiles back, "Just take a seat and I'll be with you in a few."

Carmilla nods and sits down at the counter.

Laura rushes through the rest of her shift before thankfully clocking out. She grabs her things from the back and goes back out to the main area. Carmilla is reading some old paperback book with a title in a language Laura doesn't recognize. Carmilla looks so cute with her nose in a book.

Laura walks up to the counter and taps Carmilla on the arm. Carmilla looks up and a faint smile crosses her lips when she sees Laura. She closes the book and brings up her phone.

"You ready?" Carmilla types.

"For what?" Laura asks.

"My surprise,"

"What surprise?" Laura asks, concern growing.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it,"

"So I'm just supposed to trust you, a stranger who I've only met once,"

"A stranger who you've yelled at once,"

Laura flushes "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know about the …"

Laura trails off and points at her ear.

"Deafness? It's not a bad word. I'm Deaf,"

"Okay,"

"So are you coming or not?"

Laura considers this. On one hand she's exhausted and just wants to go home and sleep, on the other mysterious adventure with a beautiful girl she knows virtually nothing about. Sleep or adventure. Yellow pillow or that jawline.

The jawline wins.

"Okay, lets go," Laura says.

"Great," Carmilla types and smiles, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Laura smiles back.

Laura comes out from around the counter.

"Wait. What about my clothes?" Laura asks.

"What about them?" Carmilla types back, looking her up and down.

"I can't really go out in my uniform,"

"Why not? You look good ;)" Carmilla types

Carmilla grins at the blush spreading across Laura's face.

"Um, uh. I live just around the corner," Laura mumbles.

"That's all it takes to get you to take me home? Good to know,"

Laura turns a deeper shade of scarlet "No, no. I meant we could stop there so I could change."

"Relax cupcake. I'm just teasing,"

Laura lets out a little laugh, "Okay. So we'll just stop by quickly and then you can show me your surprise."

"Lead the way."

Carmilla holds the door open for Laura as they exit into the night, off on their adventure.


	4. The Black Cat

LAURA'S POV

After dropping by Laura's apartment she and Carmilla are walking down the sidewalk. Laura changed into a pair of jeans and green tank top under a hoodie. Carmilla's still in her black jeans and leather jacket.

"Carmilla, please, tell me. Where are we going?" Laura pleads, walking backwards in front of her.

Carmilla just smirks in return.

"Fine don't tell me," Laura says and pouts.

Laura falls back in step next to Carmilla. The walk a few more minutes before Carmilla sighs and taps Laura's shoulder.

She brings up her phone and types out: We're almost there.

"Almost where?" Laura asks.

"Almost… Nice try. You almost got me." Carmilla jokes.

Laura huffs. Carmilla smirks and keeps walking.

They round the corner and Carmilla stops Laura with a hand on her shoulder. Carmilla points across the street. Laura looks and sees where Carmilla is pointing.

"Is that the surprise?" Laura asks nervously.

Carmilla nods and motions for her to follow. Laura does, but still feels uneasy. They walk up to the door of a grungy looking dive bar called The Black Cat. There's a line of tattooed and rough looking youths in front of the bar. Carmilla saunters past them with Laura closely behind her. With a nod to the bouncer Carmilla and Laura go in.

The inside of the bar is dark and crowded. There's a loud punk band up on stage and a mosh pit. The smell of alcohol and smoke mix with sweat. Carmilla drags Laura to the bar, shoving her way through the rowdy crowd. She leans up against the counter. Laura stands anxiously next to her looking around. She feels out of place in the midst of all the leather. Carmilla's showing her phone to a bartender who disappears to get what Laura assumes are the drinks Carmilla just ordered.

Carmilla leans against the counter glancing around, completely at ease. Laura on the other hand glances around nervously and tries not to touch anything. Laura jumps when Carmilla taps her on the shoulder. Laura glances over and sees that Carmilla is holding two drinks. 1 scotch, 1 beer. Carmilla hands Laura the beer and nods towards the end of the bar. Laura follows and sits next to Carmilla.

Carmilla types out "I had you pegged as a fruity drinks kind of girl, but this was the best I could do here."

"It's fine,"

Carmilla raises her eyebrows. Its hard to read Laura's lips in the dark. Laura understands and takes a sip of her beer and gives Carmilla a thumbs up. Carmilla smiles and clinks glasses. She settles back in her seat and watches the show. Laura tries to relax too, but she feels like second grader at a college party. She shifts uneasily, but tries to enjoy herself for Carmilla's sake. Although she doesn't really get why a Deaf girl would want to go to a concert.

* * *

CARMILLA'S POV

Carmilla leans back against the bar and takes in her surroundings. The Black Cat wasn't really Carmilla's thing at first, but Will got a few gigs there and the place kind of grew on her. It was easy to disappear in the crowd and cigarette smoke. She could just sit in the corner with her drink and watch. Watch her brother look happier than she'd seen him in a while beating on his drum, watch the drunk punks in the mosh pit, watch the music. Not being able to hear never got in Carmillas way of enjoying music. She could watch the performance and feel the music. The bars massive amps and its patrons lack of concern for their hearing kept the music nice and loud, just how she liked it.

Tonight she had brought Laura along and she was watching her too. Laura looked uneasy sipping her beer, like a marshmallow dancing near the fire.

Carmilla was glad she brought Laura. The Black Cat was fun to watch, but every now and then you need a change of scenery.

* * *

LAURAS POV

After what feels like an eternity Laura can't take it anymore. She's not used to being quiet for this long. Though Carmilla seems content with her scotch and watching Laura feels like a coke bottle full of words that was shook up. Laura turns to Carmilla. She's watching the show intently and doesn't notice Laura until she is tapped on the shoulder. She raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are we here? Not that I'm complaining, it seems like a really nifty place, but it's not really my scene and I'm guessing we're not here for the music. Oh crap was that rude? Do Deaf people listen to music? Wait I'm getting distracted. I'm just wondering why we're here. It's hard to talk and we can't really see each other. I'm really happy to be hanging out with you because you're great and your jawline is amazing. I just wish we could talk or something. I want to get to know you and this place scares me," Laura says in hyper speed.

When Laura pauses to take a breath Carmilla smirks and holds up a finger. With much difficulty Laura holds her tongue and waits for Carmilla to type out a response.

"I have no idea what you just said. It's too dark in here and you talk too fast."

"Oh," Laura says. She's actually kind of thankful she didn't get all that.

Laura thinks before pointing at Carmilla's phone raising her eyebrows. Carmilla nods and hands the phone to Laura.

Laura types out a quick response: Why are we here?

Carmilla responds: Because my brother's playing. He's on drums.

Carmilla nods at the stage. Laura can't really see him from back here. All she sees is pale skin and dark hair violently banging on a drum kit.

Carmilla taps her shoulder.

"We can go if you want." Carmilla types.

"No, no. I'm fine." Laura says and shakes her head.

Carmilla shrugs and sips her scotch. Laura takes a sip of her beer and tries to relax. She still feels awkward being here, but she's just happy to be hanging out with Carmilla. She seems interesting.

By the time the band takes a break Laura has had a few beers and Carmilla's knocked back a couple scotches, but unlike Carmilla Laura's a bit of a lightweight.

Carmilla's brother comes over and smiles at Carmilla. She gets up and hugs him. When they break apart Carmilla's brother starts signing. Laura tries to follow their conversation, but even without the beer goggles their hands are a blur. He turns to Laura and signs something. Laura just responds with a confused smile. Carmilla taps his shoulder and signs something. He nods and signs back. Carmilla signals for Laura to follow. They shove their way through the crowd and past the stage into a better lit backstage hallway.

* * *

CARMILLAS POV

"This is my brother Will. He's Deaf too," Carmilla types.

Laura turns to Will and smiles.

"Nice to meet you Will. I'm Laura,"

Will smiles and signs to Laura "Nice to meet you,"

Laura quirks an eyebrow and looks at Carmilla.

"Nice to meet you," Carmilla types.

Will turn to Carmilla and signs "Is this the Laura you told me about?"

"Yeah," Carmilla signs back.

"She's cute. How's the date going? Conversation must be great."

"Shut up. It's not a date. I'm getting her back for yelling at me by making her listen to your music."

"Sure. Just be careful. Hearing girls are trouble. You remember Elle."

Carmilla's jaw tenses. She glares at Will. Neither one says anything.

The silence must be too much for Laura because she says, "Sooooo, Deaf drummer… How does that work?"

Carmilla looks at Laura with a confused, but amused grin. Will laughs and reaches for Carmilla's phone.

"I can feel the vibrations. Deaf people like music too. It's not just about sound." he types.

"Okay," Laura slurs.

"I think she's drunk," Carmilla signs to Will.

Will nods in response.

"What?" Laura asks.

"How much have you had to drink?" Carmilla types.

"Only like two… four beers. I'm fine," Laura slurs.

"You're drunk," Carmilla types.

"I'm fine," Laura tries to wave her off but stumbles into Carmilla.

"Hi," Laura giggles, looking up from where her head is on Carmilla's shoulder.

"I'm going to get her home. She's drunk." Carmilla signs with some difficulty since Laura's now hanging on her.

"Okay. Don't get in too much trouble," Will signs back.

With a wave he disappears down the hall. Carmilla tucks her phone into her pocket and slings one of Laura's arms over her shoulder. With much shoving Carmilla drags a drunk Laura out of the bar.

They cross the street and make their way back to Laura's. Slowly. Laura keeps trying to walk backwards in front of Carmilla so they can talk, but keeps tripping and stumbling and giggling. Carmilla tries to hold a swaying Laura up, but she's not making it easy for her.

Eventually Carmilla gets Laura back to her building. She reaches into Laura's pocket in search of keys.

"That tickles," Laura giggles.

Carmilla finds the keys and opens the front door. She drags Laura through the hallway to her apartment door. Carmilla leans Laura against the wall and opens the door. She can see Laura's is saying something, but it's so slurred she can't understand, though she doubts that even if she could hear Laura's making much sense.

Carmilla helps Laura through the door and kicks it closed behind her. Carmilla glances around the apartment. Not very big, but from what Carmilla can see nice. A small kitchen is off to one side. It has your basic appliances and an island counter that sections the kitchen off from the living room.

Carmilla drags Laura towards the brown leather couch and sets her down. A nice TV sits across from the couch with bookshelves full of pictures and books on either side. Laura's laying on her back giggling playing with her hair. She's still babbling, but Carmilla's not even trying to read her lips anymore.

Carmilla goes into the kitchen, tosses the keys on the counter and rummages through a few cupboards in search of Advil; Laura's going to need it tomorrow. She finds it in the junk drawer. Grabbing the Advil and a glass of water she goes back out to Laura. Carmilla sets them down on the wooden coffee table. Laura's sound asleep, sprawled out on her back. After turning Laura onto her side Carmilla drapes a blanket over her. She goes back to the kitchen and writes a note to Laura. She sticks the note on the side of Laura's head before leaving.


	5. Update

Sorry. Not an update. I'm moving my work to AO3. /works/3480308 The next update will be there in a few days.


End file.
